Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles/Season 2
Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is an American science fiction television series based on the popular Terminator film franchise. It aired for only two seasons on the FOX Network from 2008 to 2009. Season two of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was a full twenty-two episode season that aired from September 8th, 2008 to April 10th, 2009. Season two saw the return of season one regulars Lena Headey, Thomas Dekker, Summer Glau and Richard T. Jones resuming their respective roles as Sarah Connor, John Connor, Cameron Phillips and Special Agent James Ellison. New cast members joining the series with this season include Brian Austin Green as Derek Reese, Garret Dillahunt as the artificial intelligence known as John Henry, Shirley Manson as Catherine Weaver, and Leven Rambin as Riley Dawson. Green and Dillahunt were previously recurring guest stars in season one, with Dillahunt playing the role of the Terminator known as Cromartie. Season two featured a new opening narration that gave a brief profile on each of the major characters: In the future, a computer program called Skynet will declare war on the human race. Machines have traveled back in time taking human form to terminate John Connor, the future leader of the Resistance. Sarah Connor, John's mother, teacher and protector. Cameron, a Terminator reprogrammed to defend them at all costs. Derek Reese, John's uncle, and a commanding officer in the Resistance. Together, they fight to stop Skynet from ever being created. The battle for tomorrow starts today. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Mario Kassar - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * Natalie Chaidez - Executive producer * Toni Graphia - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * Drew Matich - Producer * Ashley Edward Miller - Producer * Zack Stentz - Producer * Hilton Smith - Producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Heather Jo MacDougall, A.C.E. - Editor Directors * Bill Eagles * Bryan Spicer * Charles Beeson * David Nutter * Felix Enriquez Alcala * Guy Ferland * Guy Norman Bee * Holly Dale * J. Miller Tobin * Jeff Woolnough * Jeffrey Hunt * Michael Nankin * Milan Cheylov * Scott Lautanen * Scott Peters * Steven DePaul * Tawnia McKiernan Writers * Ashley Miller * Daniel T. Thomsen * Denise Th * Ian Goldberg * John Enbom * John Wirth * Josh Friedman * Natalie Chaidez * Toni Graphia * Zack Stentz Notes & Trivia * Terminator/Season 2 redirects to this page. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this season. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this season. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this season. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this season. * Director Jeffrey G. Hunt is credited as Jeffrey Hunt in this season. * Teleplay writer Ian B. Goldberg is credited as Ian Goldberg in this season. * Actress Mackenzie Brooke Smith is credited as Mackenzie Smith in this season. Home video * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season (DVD) See also External Links * * * * * * * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Season 2 at the Terminator Wiki ---- Category:Natalie Chaidez Category:Jill Danton Category:Jessie Ward Dugan Category:John Enbom Category:Josh Friedman Category:Toni Graphia Category:Mario Kassar Category:Joel B. Richards Category:James Middleton Category:Ashley Miller Category:Hilton Smith Category:Zack Stentz Category:Andrew J. Vajna Category:John Wirth Category:Drew Matich Category:Jessie Ward Dugan Category:John Enbom Category:Bear McCreary Category:Bill Eagles Category:Bryan Spicer Category:Charles Beeson Category:David Nutter Category:Felix Enriquez Alcala Category:Guy Ferland Category:Guy Norman Bee Category:Holly Dale Category:J. Miller Tobin Category:Jeff Woolnough Category:Jeffrey G. Hunt Category:Michael Nankin Category:Milan Cheylov Category:Scott Lautanen Category:Scott Peters Category:Steven DePaul Category:Tawnia McKiernan Category:Daniel T. Thomsen Category:Denise The Category:Ian B. Goldberg Category:Lena Headey Category:Thomas Dekker Category:Summer Glau Category:Brian Austin Green Category:Garret Dillahunt Category:Shirley Manson Category:Leven Rambin Category:Richard T. Jones Category:James Urbaniak Category:Carlos Sanz Category:Roger Guenveur Smith Category:Shane Edelman Category:Max Perlich Category:Marcus Chait Category:Dean Winters Category:Sandra Purpuro Category:Noemi Dunbar Category:Eddie Christian D'Angelo